Seraph
Seraphim (セラフ , Serafu)Birdmen Manga: Chapter 10, also known as Birdman (鳥男 (バードマン) , Bādoman), are a subspecies of humans created by Eden. Unawakened seraphs are known as Cherubs or Eggs (卵 (たまご) , Tamago).Birdmen Manga: Chapter 17 They are the most successful of Eden's works.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 31 Description When not transformed, seraphim look like normal humans with the exception of a black, wing-shaped mark on their backs between their shoulder bones.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 1 This mark can be hidden by clothing or make-up.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 15 When transformed, seraphim sprout massive wings from the wing-shaped mark. The mass making up their wings is represented by black tendrils that can then be controlled by the seraph and used to form various objects including weapons, armors, masks and helmets. Most seraph default to donning only the armor, although they may choose to wear the mask and helmet when flying or when encountering a blackout. Each seraph's armor and helmet design differs slightly from another seraph's, allowing them to be distinguished from each other. Karasuma Normal Eyes.jpg|Karasuma's eyes when not using his ability Karasuma Ringed Eyes.jpg|Karasuma's ringed eyes when invoking his ability. When using their first abilities, the seraph's eyes become red and ringed.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 24 All seraphs share the same blood test values which are comparable to that of top class athletes. Although their DNA may be different, Tatsume Naoyuki hypothesizes that their physical conditions and mental states are connected and that every thought and action could have a huge impact on the group.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 13 History Originally, there were ten seraphim under the control of Eden.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 17 However as their evolution progressed, the need for verbal communication disappeared and nine of those seraphim eventually became unable to communicate with humans, having first lost their ability to speak. As a result, it became difficult to obtain mutual understanding between them and humans. The seraphs eventually shut themselves off and stopped paying attention to their surroundings, looking at humans as if they were part of the scenery and losing all interest in animals and plants. Due to that seclusion, they lost their power of imagination and became unable to feel anything but the most basic of emotions. Eva was the youngest of the original seraphim and the only one who did not lose her ability to speak. As a result, she was the only one of them who was not disposed of among the ten. All current seraphim in the series are her direct descendants.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 19 Abilities Flight: A basic ability all seraphs have, although training is required for them to learn how to fly.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 5 In order to fight the blackouts, being able to fly is a necessary skill. If the seraph has insufficient wing mass, either due to being sliced offBirdmen Manga: Chapter 8, damagedBirdmen Manga: Chapter 28 or having channeled the wing mass for other purposes, they will be rendered unable to fly until their wing mass has regenerated.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 12 Regeneration: All seraphs have higher than normal recovery speed, able to recover from serious wounds and injures in a short amount of time.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 2 This ability extends to any medical conditions they may have, including myopia, hyperopia, or allergies.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 3 Transformation: Seraphim can manipulate their wing mass to form a full-body armor and helmet around themselves, the defense capabilities of which depends on their wing mass, with larger wing mass producing tougher armor. This armor protects them from extreme temperaturesBirdmen Manga: Chapter 6 and grants a high level of resistance towards electrical attacksBirdmen Manga: Chapter 27, in addition to masking their identity. The wing mass can also be shifted to form spikes or shields. However, their armor is weak to sharp weapons such as knives and weapons that can penetrate the armor including metal polesBirdmen Manga: Chapter 28 and poisoned bullets.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 19 Silentwing (サイレントウイング , Sairentouingu): Known as Tweet (ツイート , Tsuīto) by the Bird Club members, silentwing is a form of telepathy used by the seraphim in order to communicate with each other over large distances without speaking. Only awakened seraphim are able to use the ability, while cherubs are able to listen in but are unable to reply.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 23 Silentwing utilizes what Eden terms as a waves (a波 (エーは) , Ē wa), and these waves can be collected by receivers that can then be used to determine the seraph's location. "Voice" (声 (こえ) , Koe): Some seraphs such as the members of the Bird Club are capable of hearing the voices of people and animals whose lives are in danger or are close to dying, although the phenomenon is more akin to hearing their thoughts and wishes. The voice is accompanied by a severe pain in the seraph's wings. Each type of voice has its own intensity. Animal voices are only somewhat startling and can only be heard if they are in close proximity, lasting for a few seconds. On the other hand human voices are the loudest and the most painful for the seraphs, and their voice only subsides when the seraph does something about it. Voices cannot be heard unless the seraph is transformed.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 6 First Ability Aside from the abilities all seraphs share, each seraph gains their own specialized ability known as a First Ability (第一特化能力 (フアーストアビリテイ) , Fuāsutoabiriti) once they have awakened. The ability obtained depends on the character, personality and mentality of the seraph. Linker Linkers (つなげる者（リンカー）, Rinkā) are seraphs that are capable of linking humans and seraphs. They generally have the ability to convert other humans to seraphim by allowing them to drink their blood. Linkers can force a compulsory link with another seraph in order speak with them or to read their memoriesBirdmen Manga: Chapter 19 and can share these sights with another seraph by touching them.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 21 Seeker Seekers (探索者（シーカー）, Shīkā) are seraphs that can detect and locate other seraphs within a determined range. Once located, they are capable of determining the current actions and movements of the targeted seraphs. They are able to read the seraph's memories in order to obtain information. Seekers can determine whether or not a seraph has awakened, as well as their awakened ability. Seekers tend to have high IQ and a calculative personality, but are very careful and are somewhat cowardly despite wanting to stand out. Bellwether Bellwethers (先導者（べルウエザー）, Beruuezā) are seraphs that are able to control other seraphs.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 19 Using powerful thoughts and speech, Bellwethers are able to draw out their companions' strengths and thus help them to awaken faster. It is an ability that awakens due to a need for teamwork.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 22 Bellwethers are able to use a different form of telepathy from silentwing that manifests itself as a giant pair of wings in the sky. However, the color of these wings may differ among individuals. Like silentwing, this form of telepathy also utilizes a waves. Trickster Tricksters (詐欺師（トリックスター）, Torikkusutā) are seraphs with enhanced perception abilities and are capable of determining if the speaker is lying.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 25 Life Stealer Life Stealers (不死者（ライフスティーラー）, Raifusutīrā) are seraphs with the ability to regenerate from any wounds or injuries by absorbing the strength from other seraphim around them.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 28 Known Seraphs Eden The following seraphs are under Eden's jurisdiction. Wild A term coined by Sagisawa Rei, wild seraphs mainly refer to seraphs who are not affiliated with Eden or the Red Eye Institute of Life Sciences, such as the members of the Bird Club.Birdmen Manga: Chapter 25 References Category:Birdmen Category:Terminology